


Drove a PT Cruiser

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Coma Michael, M/M, Much sad - boo freakin hoo, Physical Therapy, Pt Crusier, They all live, boyf riends - Freeform, injured Jeremy, no death i promise, speech problem Michael, stutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Michael drives his way down the busy street and takes a turn to the left guiding them towards the highway they have to take to get home…but the unexpected happens. As Michael turns, a car comes for the other way…causing the two cars to collide. Jeremy and Michael are both badly injured. They fall unconscious to their injuries…what would happen?





	Drove a PT Cruiser

Michael and Jeremy had had such a wonderful time at the arcade they were laughing and giggling on their way back out to the car, not knowing the world was going to change forever for them. 

“We should do this more often!” Michael giggles pulling Jeremy in for a kiss.  
“Yeah.” Jermey kisses Michael. “And that.” They both giggle. 

There’s nothing that puts Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell in a better mood than playing retro arcade games together…except maybe just being around each other. Jeremy and Michael can’t live without each other, and it took them awhile to figure out why. They love each other, simple as that. 

The boys hold hands as they walk back to Michael’s PT Cruiser; Jeremy and Michael still high on life as they do so. They get into the car and the mood calms down. Michael is a very focused driver, and Jeremy hates to distract them. Every now and then they would have sing offs, but after the time they just had, they decide it’s best to stay calm in the car.

“Back to the apartment.” Michael let’s go of Jeremy’s hand and puts the keys into the ignition.  
“Our apartment.” Jeremy smiles. 

The boys had only bought the apartment a few weeks ago, and they absolutely adore living together instead of in some college dorm or something. Michael drives his way down the busy street and takes a turn to the left guiding them towards the highway they have to take to get home…but the unexpected happens. As Michael turns, a car comes for the other way…causing the two cars to collide. Jeremy and Michael are both badly injured. They fall unconscious to their injuries…what would happen? 

——————————

Jeremy wakes up in a hospital bed in pain. A doctor is looking at him. Jeremy looks around the room searching for Michael. Then Jeremy looks down. He’s got a back brace on and a boot on his leg. 

“What happened?” Jeremy asks quickly.  
“You were in a bad car accident with your friend.”  
“Boyfriend.” Jeremy corrects the doctor.  
“Yes, you seemed to have made it out just fine. You have a mild concussion, two broken ribs, and a fractured foot.” The doctor tells Jeremy. 

Jeremy is in complete panic. This is what they call fine? Fine would be if Jeremy made it out of the accident completely okay! He’s injured. 

“You’ve been here for a good day though…I’d say you’re free to go.” The doctor continues. 

Jeremy continues looking around the room. The other bed in the room is completely empty. Was Michael dead? Did Michael die? Jeremy gets up and stops the doctor from leaving the room.

“Where's my boyfriend?” Jeremy asks quickly almost angry.  
“Get dressed and I’ll take you to where he is.” The doctor says standing outside of the door. 

Jeremy hastily changes into his clothes and slings his cardigan over his shoulder. He rushes out of his room as quickly as he can with the stupid boot on his leg. Jeremy's gonna have to go through physical therapy for sure, but will Michael have to go through? 

Jeremy is taken into a room where Michael is completely unconscious. Jeremy starts to feel even more anxious and tears come into his eyes. There's a bandage around Michael's head. Michael's right wrist is broken, and his right foot is covered in ice packs. There's an oxygen tube wrapped around his face, and a bit of dry blood speckled all around him.

“Mr.Mell is in a coma.” The doctor says.  
“Can I touch him? Can he hear me?” Jeremy asks frantically feeling the pain in his broken ribs.  
“He might be able to hear you but we are unsure. Touching him can be shaking with the all breaks in the muscles in his legs, the broken wrists and..and well his concussion. You're both bruises pretty bad. He's got quite the bruise on his ribs. You can stay for awhile Mr.Heere but there are visiting hours. Michael would need rest…and hopefully he wakes up soon.”  
“How soon could he wake up?”  
“Sometimes hours…but we are expecting Mr.Mell to be a few days at least. Comas can last months and even years.” The doctor admits.  
“Stay until visiting hours are over, but I suggest you call for a ride home soon.” The doctor says walking out of the room.

Jeremy is crying and he waddles over to the unconscious Michael. He takes Michael's left hand, his dominate hand, the one that isn't broken.

“Michael, I don't know if you can hear me…but it's Jeremy. I love you so much. I miss you. I'm going to come see you everyday until you wake up, and I hope I'm here when you do.” Jeremy sighs trying to get the tears out of his voice. 

“I love you so much it hurts. I hope you're awake sooner than later. I'm coming every day. Every visiting hour. Every hour I can spend with you.” 

 

And Jeremy did. Everyday. For month. Now Jeremy's on crutches and he's going through physically therapy. Michael's wrist is healed along with his foot. All that's left for injuries are a coma and a broken heart. Jeremy still comes everyday. 

“Hey Mikey, I'm back.” Jeremy says softly feeling pity surround him. “Still love you. It's been 37 days since the accident…I hope you can hear me.” Jeremy says grabbing Michael's hand. “I love you.” Jeremy sighs

Then there's a miracle. 

Michael squeezes Jeremy's hand. Jeremy jumps up quickly. Michael moved? MICHAEL MOVED!

“Michael, can you hear me?” Jeremy asks. “Squeeze once for yes.” Jeremy says.

Michael squeezes the hand. A MIRACLE! Jeremy remembers the doctors saying this could happen. He remembers the news report about the accident that happened. Nothing ever happens in New Jersey. There hasn't been a news report like this since the SQUIP. Jeremy presses a button to call in a nurse.

“He moved.” Jeremy said crying tears of joy. “What does that mean?” Jeremy asks.

The nurse takes Jeremy out of the room, he grabs his crutches. He pushes himself to follow the nurse into the hallway.

“Movement can happen and it doesn't necessarily mean anything.” The nurse says but sighs. “But it does mean that Mr.Mell might hear you.” The nurse explains. 

Jeremy nods excited. Jeremy never stops coming to see Michael. He keeps on going except when he's at physical therapy. One day while Jeremy is doing his balance work, he falls over, but he receives a call from the hospital explaining something's happened to Michael. They don't say what and Jeremy rushes. 

“Jake! You have to get me back to the hospital!”  
“What’s the rush?” Jake asks.  
“I don’t know! I got a call saying that something happened with Michael, and I’m not there. It’s been 52 days since the accident Jake! I have to know if he’s okay.” Jeremy is rambling.  
“Okay, Okay. Let’s go.” Jake says helping Jeremy get there as fast he can. 

Jake and Rich have been taking Jeremy to physical therapy because Jeremy is unable to drive himself. Christine and Jeremy carpool to work because of Jeremy’s medical issues. Jeremy’s body will uncontrollably spasm without warning. 

Jeremy and Jake get to the hospital and Jeremy gets up without his crutches. 

“Are you insane?”  
“It’s Michael. I’m insane for him.” Jeremy says. 

Jeremy sprints through the hospital and into Michael’s room and immediately crashes on the ground. Jake comes in with crutches behind him and leaves Jermey only with Michael who’s off the oxygen. Michael has sunglasses on, but Jeremy can tell Michael’s looking at him. 

“Michael? You can see me?”  
“Y-yes.” Michael stutters. 

Jeremy is shocked. Michael has never had problems talking before. Jeremy gets up on his crutches and crutches on over to a chair. 

“D-d-d-id. You r-r-r-run to s-s-s-eee me?” Michael asks still shaky with his words.  
“Yeah! I’ve been coming here everyday to see you.”  
“H-h-h-how l-l-l-long? I c-c-c-could h-h-hear you a b-b-b-bit. Did you….you…counting?” 

It’s clear that Michael was still hurting. That Michael isn’t healed. 

“It’s been 52 days love.” Jeremy sighs. “Can I touch you?” 

Michael nods. Jeremy takes Michael’s hand. Michael eases himself into it letting his fingers hold Jeremy’s slowly. 

“The g-g-g-glasssssses are for my eyes b-b-b-because the l-l-l-light hurts.” Michael explains. “It's so g-g-good to see you…” Michael notices the crutches. “W-w-what happened to you?” Michael asks. 

Jeremy takes a deep breath. Tears of joy just flowing out of him. “I broke two of my ribs…and fractured my foot. I was a lot worse 52 days ago.” Jeremy sighs. “I'm going through physical therapy now. I have crutches.” 

Michael smiles at Jeremy. “One day, I m-m-m-might need those.” Michael says with less of a stutter. 

Jeremy is thrilled to hear Michael speaking again, and sitting. Jeremy tells Michael all these stories of what has happened in the past fifty two days. Jermey keeps coming to see Michael who slowly looses the stutter. 

“You g-getting better on your feet Jer?” Michael asks.  
“Yeah, um…I’m just not supposed to walk too much. Gotta stay off it for as long as possible. Physical therapy is a lot of fun.”  
“I hope so.”  
“I thought you were fine.”  
“D-doctors say I might need it.” Michael says. 

Jeremy is still a little shocked at it but nods. Jeremy will know how to help Michael through it having been through it himself. 

“They say I may never walk or drive. But the coma didn’t hurt my legs. My regular glasses should be good enough for me in a week. Physical therapy for my wrist. Maybe for my foot.” Michael confesses. “I-i-i-i was scared you’d see me like this and r-r-r-regret getting in that care.” Michael says.  
“Michael, what do you mean?”

Michael shakes a little bit. Does he really wanna tell Jeremy what he was thinking? He could hear Jeremy send him loving messages…throughout 52 days. 

“Every day when you left i feared you wouldn’t come back but I didn’t have control. I just wanted to say I l-l-l-love you. I couldn’t.” Michael reaches over to Jeremy. “You know I love you. I was scared you’d give up on me.”  
“I would do no such thing.”  
“I know.” Michael says quickly.

Jeremy looks into Michael's eyes and holds his face. He kisses him for the first time in a very long time. 

“I would never leave you alone. Especially when you’re at a low like this. You are the best thing in my life Michael Mell. Without you, I don’t know where I’d be.”  
“Not in this situation.”  
“But I don’t mind.”  
“I do, Jeremy! I d-d-do.”  
“Michael stay calm.”  
“No!” Michael exclaims. “I was silent for fifty two days and now it’s my turn to fucking speak! I mind you are in this situation because of me. I’m glad you are safe, and I’m glad I’m the one who got in this shitty coma. That I’m more broken than you are. You deserve a life. I’m sorry I got us into this mess me and the PT Cruiser.” 

Michael sighs realizing that he hasn’t ever seen his car. Not like Michael will ever have the confidence to ever drive again, and Jeremy isn’t allowed to drive anymore. 

“Michael, that’s not true. It's not. Someone crashed into us.” Jeremy's telling the truth. “And my life is nothing without you.” 

Jeremy sighs and kisses Michael again. He wouldn't leave Michael's side, unless pried from it.

——————-

“I don't like it.” Michael sighs.  
“Oh come on! We got PAC man stickers and everything!” Jeremy says pointing at the new car.

Michael has permanently shaking hands now, but he is cleared to drive. It's been 147 days since the accident and the boys bought a new car. A fancy one. Well…more than a PT Cruiser.

“We can start a new chapter in our life now Mikey!” Jeremy says as his body gives a spasm causing him to fall into Michael's arms. “And you can drive us to physical therapy instead of Jake!” Jeremy says staying positive.

Michael keeps Jeremy up in his arms. Michael holds Jeremy tightly wanting the last 147 days of his life back. Wanting Jeremy to stop flinching, and wants his own hands to stop shaking. But he can't. All he can say now is he drove a PT Cruiser.

“All right buddy, all right.” Michael kisses Jeremy's head. “Let's take it for a spin.”  
“Yes!” Jeremy says with a smile. 

Michael helps Jeremy into the passenger seat and freezes with his hands on the wheel. The hospital said Michael might suffer from more anxiety when driving. 

“What if I crash?”  
“You won't.”  
“How can you say that?”  
“Cause you're Michael Mell.” Jeremy says with confidence radiating off him.

Something odd comes over Jeremy when Michael drops his confidence. Jeremy becomes supportive and drops everything that's going on with him. He quickly has another spasm but makes Michael look at him. 

“Cause you're my hero and an absolute star. You are my night and my day. Cause I watched you be non responsive to me or anyone else for fifty two days be okay! Your legs work and your brain and everything!” Jeremy kisses Michael's forehead. “You'll be fine. We will be fine. If not, we will figure it out just like last time.” 

Michael nods putting his key into the ignition. Michael drives them home from the car dealership a little scared so Jeremy puts on some music to keep him calm. They end up getting home safely. 

“Thanks for believing in me Jer.” Michael says turning the car off.  
“Anytime.” Jeremy smiles. 

Michael and Jeremy never get into another car accident. Michael learns to drive normally again, and they both get back to normal as much as they can. They stay by each other's side through thick and thin. Jeremy always there to support Michael; Michael always there to support Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> See! A happy ending for the boys. If you enjoyed this you might enjoy one of my works which I've written with another writer! "In His Eyes" its on my dashboard and hers! bananneliese (she's now PlayerTwoHeere)  
> I recommend!


End file.
